You're Gorgeous
by lovethebroken
Summary: ONE SHOT Claire is going thru a very important part of her life and has her new family to celebrate with her..Paire...NikiDL


**Title: **_You're Gorgeous.  
_**Characters:** Paire, Niki/DL  
**Genre: **Romance, Fluff (Future Fic)  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Heroes or any of its characters….I own nothing!!!!!

**Spoiler Warning**: "Fallout"

**Summary:** ONE SHOT- Claire is going thru a very important part of her life and has her new family to celebrate with her.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

It was her choice to stay in New York after the event. The big event. The end of the world hadn't happened. They had prevented it. Peter was killed in the process, but thanks to Claire he was standing here in a small crowded auditorium waiting for them to call Claire's name. Claire never returned to Odessa and she never finished her senior year in high school. She chose to stay in New York with her new family. She chose to get her GED here at her new home. He still was a little bit excited though, he knew how hard she had worked for this. He felt a tap on his shoulder.

He turned slightly, giving a nod to D.L and then a smirk to Niki, "Hey."

Niki smiled as she patted her one year old son's back gently. D.L. was in charge of Micah, Peter assumed, "We late?"

"Just in time," Peter whispered as he rubbed the young dark boys' hair, "You bring the camera?"

Niki nodded as she handed it to him and he shook his head, "You take 'em."

She threw him a look and he shrugged, "You're better…I'll hold Devon."

She rolled her eyes. Men. They never could do anything by themselves. She handed Devon to Peter. As soon as Devon was in Peter's arms he snuggled against him wrapping his arms loosely around Peter's neck. He still wasn't feeling well. Devon had come down with a little cold a few days ago and he wasn't himself, clearly, "She's standing…"

Niki's head shot up quickly and she grinned, "Aw...she looks gorgeous." She began taking a few pictures of Claire standing in line waiting. Peter smiled proudly at Claire. He had picked out the emerald colored spring dress. Peter had good tastes, but didn't flaunt his knowledge everywhere. Claire threatened, as a joke, to use this as blackmail. Yes, sweet, little innocent Claire could be devious. He loved her for that. That she was indestructible, but yet, not perfect, "Are you taking pictures?"

Peter asked quickly. "Yes…" Niki said annoyed. D.L was holding Micah up so he could see his 'Aunt Claire' receive a piece of paper that proved you knew everything there was to know. If the world only knew what Claire knows, "What did you get her for graduation?"

"House shoes," Peter said as he rubbed the whimpering Devon. He was getting slightly fussy now. D.L peeked around his wife. He was obviously as shocked as Niki whose mouth was agape, "You got her slippers?"

Peter turned slightly, "No…man…these are house shoes….they're amazing. It's like was on a Serta Mattress."

Niki snorted in amusement, which gained several looks from surrounding people that where annoyed with their talking, "You are 'such' a nurse."

"Trust me…you will thank me," Peter said patting Devon's back soothingly. Niki shook her head, "She has got you whipped Pete."

Peter smirked not defending himself. He knew he was whipped. He also knew that he loved this woman with all of his heart. D.L. mumbled something to Micah as he put him back down and Niki grabbed Peter's elbow, "She's coming down…come on."

Peter hadn't been paying much attention to the speaker. He had been watching Claire with her smiling face. She looked happy, glowing even. He followed Niki, D.L., and Micah down the crowded isle toward the blond who was hugging various classmates of all ages. Everyone loved Claire, that's one thing he had come to realize. Even his own mom, who he thought was never possible, loved her. Nathan did, his big ego wouldn't let him admit it. All he could see was flashed everywhere. Niki being the main one who was taking pictures one after the other. She had become like an older sister to Niki. Since she learned to control Jessica, things were better for her. She patched things up with D.L and next thing you know, she was pregnant with Devon.

Niki hugged Claire as D.L took a few pictures. Peter was silent as he watched his small family interact. Devon shifted in his arms comfortably. He was asleep now, Peter could sense it. He smirked as he rubbed the young boys' back soothingly. He looked up at his gorgeous Claire and met her shiny green eyes. She gave a small smile as pictures continued to flash around them.

'I love you,' he mouthed silently although the words rang softly in her mind. She grinned at him. She always thought it was amazing when he down that. It was their own little way of communication. Their own quirk she had come to love.

"Peter, get over here and take a picture with your wife," Niki commanded as D.L. gently took the still sleeping Devon from his arms. Peter grinned giving an amused chuckle,

"Don't have to tell me twice." Peter stood behind her and calmly wrapped his arms around Claire's swollen stomach of six months. He pressed his face close to hers and instantly Claire smiled brighter upon hearing, 'You're gorgeous', echo sweetly into her mind.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Comments are LOVE!!! Thanks for reading ya'll!!


End file.
